dfafandomcom-20200214-history
Ep10
Summary Teaming up with a new mech warrior by the name of Lazarus, the Marauders decide to take on the head of the Yellow Masks and destroy them once and for all. Play by Play Taking stock after their latest battle with a band of the religious zealots known as the Yellow Masks, the Marauders are summoned to the Lord Commander who has found an unusual prisoner. They are introduced to the mech warrior Lazarus, a man who knows the Lord Commander. Lazarus tells them that he was hired along with another group of mercenaries to come to Chimera and take on the Yellow Masks. However, he and his lance were betrayed by some townsfolk who revealed their location to the Yellow Masks. They ran for weeks before being caught and killed, all except for Lazarus who was left alive and kept as a prisoner. As Diva is currently unable to battle as her mech is out of commission the Marauders are quite open to the idea of allowing Lazarus to join them on their newest mission, destroying the Yellow Masks. They decide that the best plan of action is to take the fight directly to their main base and ignore the smaller ones. Posing as moonshiners, Beta and Valravn approach some people who live outside the Yellow Mask’s base. They are able to make a good enough impression to gain entry to the base in order to try and sell their moonshine. Meanwhile, Talon and Lazarus do some spy work of their own at the radar base. Valravn is able to sneak off and place several charges around the base itself and Talon does some computer hacking with Lazarus. They discover some plans regarding the sewage system as well as some information regarding their base and communications. Beta continues making conversation with several people around the base, trying to not only gather more information but also to help as many members of the Yellow Masks partake in the moonshine as possible.Having gathered what they came for, and left what they intended to, the Marauders leave the base and head to an access point for the sewage system. At this point, Beta deposits a large torpedo into the sewers and leaves it there just in case they need it for the fight ahead. On the battlefield the Marauders face off against the leader of the Yellow Masks, known as Mother Superior and her band of religious fanatics. The Yellow Masks serve Mother Superior and the Voice From The Stars with a fervor and they are willing to die for the cause. Valravn takes heavy damage early on as does Talon, but utilizing their infantry and drop troops, a well timed slave uprising, as well as the bombs they placed earlier, the Marauders are able to level the playing field. At this point Laurent uncovers a transmission from the Voice In The Stars and broadcasts it to the entire battlefield, including the Yellow Masks. It turns out that the Voice In The Stars is a real person who has hired Mother Superior and the Yellow Masks to take on several mercenary groups who have been sent to Chimera. Whoever is behind the Voice In The Stars has been using the Yellow Masks as a cleanup crew for mercenaries who are no longer wanted. This revelation does not sit well with the faithful although Mother Superior swears that it is all an infidel trick. Badly damaged and out gunned, Mother Superior rushes and Valravn in an attempt to tackle her but misses and ends up falling face first on the ground. In a hail of shots to the head she is slain and the Marauders take out the remaining mechs, leaving the ground infantry to the newly freed slaves. Back onboard the Yojimbo, the Lord Commander grills Lazarus about his true mission. Lazarus reveals that he is actually a spy who is working for the Davions in order to find out who is behind some strange happenings in the periphery. In fact, the very events that Lazarus is looking into sound very similar to what has happened to the Marauders with The Benefactor. The Lord Commander that the time has come to start taking the fight up the chain of command that leads to The Benefactor. Media *Youtube (remove this bracket text and add the link) Category:Episode